


The hunt. (Working progress title)

by Kemy13



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Top Himchan bottom Zelo, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemy13/pseuds/Kemy13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Zelo of being omgea!!!! A wolf omgea!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!?!?!?

ZELO POINT OF VEIW:

Sun shining though my bedroom window indicating of a fresh new start! Laying in bed, body all curled up, not wanting to really get out of bed, even though new day has begun. Many thoughts running through my head, what would it be like? Who is going to take me, Closing my eyes, trying not to glisten my eyes with tears! URGH wishig it never happens the thought came across my mind

The day finally came, oh it came like a ton of bricks. Mum was estatic, dad was surprised but amused over the tantrum I'm throwing over, my older brother yongguk, laughed in smiling laughter and said "come on, don't be mad, it only natural!" Natural my arse!! I only wished for one thing, and one thing that is I could follow dad's and my older brothers footsteps!! Being an alpha!!! But no!! My body betrayed me!! 

No longer just choi jonghong. But an omeaga, A male omgea that is!! Does it get worse oh yes, normally for a guy getting pregnent is not easy feat. Unless you're an omgea wolf that is,Oh yeh you can get pregnet if you're a healthy male omgea wolf shifter 

Now here I am, waiting for a new start of the day....

"Jonghong get your lazy arse up now" my mother yelled from downstairs

Taking a deep breathe and realised slowly knowing it can't be avoided, Not anymore. 

Mum rambling on how lucky we are, getting another alpha in the family, for me, a mate, although she is worried about letting me go! Since omgea will have to live with his mate, it's been like that for years, omgea leaves their family once they have found a mate, their alpha mate would take them to his own home/den and pack. Dad is already organising with close family friend, he had thought I be alpha just like him, he had organised before I was turned, with pretty girl omgea that is, be to mated, but now that's all changed, dad and Yongguk went around friends explaining change of plans, everyone was suprised as dad was, but good naturally didn't make a huge deal about it. With dad and Yongguk, looking for a mate for me wasn't an easy task, they had to go through certain channels, from council laws, (registering me in omgea books) etc etc. I had to attend the most embarrassing class of all times, sex ed, for male omegas, According to council it is a must, so every Saturday dad drives me down to the community centre there for lessons along with other fairly new omegas like myself. 

I was suprised to see jongup a school friend is there also. Which is okay now for me less embarrassing that way. And I'm not the only one going through all this. Another guy Ren, I think it's his name, he is from a smaller town which doesn't have their own male omgea schooling, so they had sent him here instead. felt so bad for him, all alone, but no one to support him like I have. Mentioned to mum about him, and she came by one day at the school and had invited him over for dinner and sleepover next weekend, ren said his town so small, he is afraid he may get kicked out soon, since he is now an omeaga, said there a lot of omegas there but not enough alphas. Glad dad is helping him out aswell, dad said he did have a friend from the past that experienced that exact same thing, but now days the way society reacts to male omgea is somewhat mediccord. Things have changed, times have changed dad said.

Monday...

"Jonghong, it isn't all that bad my son," mum giggles in gleeful, finally having another omgea in the house, She had enough with my dad and brother being an alpha, she wanted a change, beta would have been fine. My mother frowns at me the second time I winged about being an omega, " wait til you're in heat and you got a lot more to whinge about my boy. I know this!, as she waved her hand around in gesture to try conveyed what omega is like, I know it sucks to be the bottom of the social ladder and how we must obey our mate and be all motherly towards our children which by the way comes naturally,But truely it's not all that bad, Okay maybe you being a male omega, But still it's something you should be proud of... Oh I want lots of grandkids! When you do find a mate that is!" My mother sighed at me and looked up at me, being the taller one out my family that something I would taken for granted But now, I'm pretty sure I will get riduculed by my friends at school.

Mum shoved my school bag and lunch and said get going...

Cold autumn weather seeped through my clothes as While walking to school, with thick coat, beanies and scarf wrapped around wasn't enough to deterred the coldness. Thinking back what happened during the Saturday special sex ed class, it hasn't been easy that is, Awkward to say the least, tad nervous about the whole mating thing. 

"Jonghong"   
Jolted out of my reverie, whipping my head around look for the source where my name is being shouted out, in the distance I see, a guy also wrapped up in thick coat and scarf running towards me, "jonghong" the boy said it again, smiling, as his face got closer, clearly identified as Jongup, I waved smiled, in some what half eauthsasim way.

"So how's your weekend part from that day" jongup was still panting but was able to talk, he had an expression that look as if he was debating by himself thinking about that day.   
"It's alright, mum still in happy land about me being... Well you know what I mean right."   
Jongup smiled and nodded "yeh mum still going spastic about it, I mean I have three sisters all omegas but for the record mum thought having a male omega is twice as special as having female omega, she kept ranting how there's only ever female omega, but no alpha female, sometimes there is beta female. " jongup sighed and shook his head. Jonghong chuckled, and said at least we're in the same boat.   
Both walked to school silently with not much else to talk about except their fave music and dance moves, both had agreed to meet up at lunch time in front of the music room. 

Jonghong and jongup walked slowly up to the school gate with their nerves being frayed because knowing shifters can sense smells, even alphas can sense where the omegas are, but when comes to male omegas, getting teased by the betas and alphas boys, omega cannot fight back, since it's their instinct to either submit or to flee, which make jonghong feels even more angry that he can't do much about it. Jongup grabbed jonghong arm to push him through he crowds as the crowds looked one and began to gossip around, "omg, is that him?" One giggles " no way mum thought he be an alpha" "what a laugh jonghong is an omega" " he too tall for that! How is he goin g to find a mate" the other snickers back!


	2. The meeting

Himchan point of view:

Looking down on my father's old desk the papers scatters around, voices clashes in and around me, I was trying to hold my patience abit more! Oh being an alpha does have its drawback! One, is being the pack! It is small but strongly bounded pack! My father had decided to step down, five years too early for my liking! But he says he wanted to go out and hunt, catch preys rather than doing loads of book works that's needed to be done! Endless paperwork on regarding pack network, home stuff and council stuff aswell!! Himchan grumbles about taking another vacation if he could but doubt he can since now he runs the pack! He thought he would spending five good years of wandering around the world if he could, meeting other packs, sharing ideas thoughts and stories! 

A loud clashing sound coming from downstairs, I looked up and yelled out " what the hell is going on here?!" Stomped out of the office down the stairs into the room where the noise is coming from, bunch of little rowdy kids screaming and yelling excitedly as they pounce each other while their mothers tries to calm them down! "HEY" I shouted, they looked up frozen in their spot with their head in lights of being caught of doing something wrong, til they counted one second before the whole bunch of kids pounced onto their alpha all excited and talking all over each other which makes more difficult for the alpha figure out what's going on. 

Himchan then sternly tells the kids to stop and line up! One by one scrambled up and in line with their face gleamed smiling at their alpha, never too scared to cube confronted by their alpha! Of course he wouldn't do anything bad unless you did something naughty!  
Himchan stand there, with his arms on his hips looking down the newest members of the pack!! These kids don't really have family, they were founded in a bundled boxed up on himchan's property! About 7 years ago, while his father was still An alpha of the pack! He originally planned on taking these pups to the shelter, but the women in the pack fell in love with these little darlings! His father also too fell in love these bunch of fur balls, it took the whole pack to convinced Himchan to let these boys stay! 

The oldest of the boys piped up " we're going to school alpa" says in lisp. The four boys gleamed up as Himchan smiles and says, " really now! So you think you're all ready to go?! " " got all your books? Do you know your alphabet?" He asked randomly, seeing these boys eyes shine with excitement! Jackson waved his hand in the air as to wanted to say something  
"Me me me" Himchan nodded to Jackson, then Jackson did this backflips that he was taught by uncle daehyun! Then Jackson spelled out the alphabet! Himchan smiles and looks up to jackson and said very good! Then Himchan had told the kids go outside to play if they want to be noisey! Which is better than being inside! The kids rushed outside!

Himchan then went back to his office to continue the mountains of work! As the daybreak from morning to mid afternoon, Himchan was able to sort out most of the work! Then Yongguk came by!

"Hey" yongguk announces himself as Himchan looked up, he smiled and went over to yongguk as they shook hands and commences small talks of how are you and what are you doing these days... 

"Remember my little brother jonghyun" he asked Himchan, suprised to hear yongguk mention of his brother, he nodded, yongguk smiled and said " he is not going to be an alpha, it's been confirmed" "wow yongguk, that's a shocker! How did that happened?" Yongguk chuckled, says " I guess nature decided that on its own, Zelo not too happy about it" "Zelo huh?" Yongguk nods and tells about how jonghong wanted a name change! In hoping to bring more manliness in him! Besides his height that is! 

" so have you found his alpha mate yet?!" " no not yet, dad is thinking if holding a party that way Zelo can mingle with some of the guests and find out if there's someone he is interested in" he paused then looked at Himchan and said " well, it be good if we can formed both our packs together making it stronger you know, I'm bound to take over my fathers job! With both of us, we can make this pack work Himchan I know it!!" 

For along time Himchan had thought about combining the bangs and Kim's pack together! Well, they are constantly at each other packs, so it makes sense he thought! 

"Zelo huh!! Cute name. " " don't et him hear that Himchan he won't stop with this whole "I, Doomed now that I'm an omgea and no one will take me seriously" mode! Dad is about this far of dragging Zelo out in the open and let the alpha fight over him! This much" Yongguk says.... He is still young yongguk, If I'm not mistaken he will be 18 soon right?! He got plenty of times to settle down! Unless... Wow I haven't seen him for ages! What has he been doing, besides skate boarding?!?"


End file.
